


Voltron Ships One-Shots

by LanceMcClainYT



Category: voltron klance - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceMcClainYT/pseuds/LanceMcClainYT
Summary: Its just Klance one-shots with some Fluff and other stuff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voltron Child](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Voltron+Child).



It was just after the catch of Rolo and Nyma when Lance was chained to a tree.Keith who just saved Blue which is Lances lion from being taken and went to unchain Lance but stopped.He smirked and looked at Lance "Maybe I should have some fun~"Lances eyes went wide when he heard Keith say that and his face instantly went dark red, this was going to be a long time... (Warning smut) Keith walked up to Lance and put his hand on his cheek.Keith looked at him "Do want me Lance?~"Lance looked away from him, he knew he couldn't move so he tried to look the other way avoiding Keith's eyes.Keith grabbed Lances chin and faced Lance to Keith,Keith leaned in and kissed Lance passionately.Lance was shocked at first but then he went with it closing his eyes and kissing back. Keith pulled away and whispered in Lances ear "You realized you have a jetpack and you can just fly off the tree right?",Lance blushed he suddenly flew up and got off the tree.Lance gave a straight face to Keith "What about my hands-!"the next thing you know Lance is pinned to the tree his hands above his head and purple eyes looking at him with lust burning in them.Lance felt weak under Keith stare "Keith~"Lance said sounding horny and needy wanting more from Keith.Keith pushed onto Lance their bodies against each other,Keith was the first one to stripe off his Paladion armour leaving him in a black body suit.Keith went up to Lances ear and in a low husky voice said "Strip down for me Sharpshooter~"Lance listened and Strips down to his black body suit also.After that Keith and Lance had fallen to the ground patting and almost running out of air from their makeout session they just had. It had only been a few minutes before Keith and Lance got fully undressed and were moaning and patting on the ground.Lance moaned "KEiTh what AbOut the OthErs?!"Keith couldn't hear him over the sounds of their bodies grinding against each other.More time pasted and Lance was on the ground his ass in the air,Keith was getting ready to slam hard into Lances ass and he did.Going faster everytime Lance had screamed his name,then they heard something as they had just came the sound of one of the lions landing was heard.Lance was red and so was Keith, if the others Paladions saw them what would they say bit before they had time to quickly get dressed.A dark red face Pidge and Hunk were standing there slowly starting to back away "I am going to pretend not to see this and walk away...",they ran away. leaving a red faced Keith and Lance "Lets hope Pidge and Hunk don't tell anyone else"they nodded and got up then got dressed and headed back to the castle. (There my first ever Smut proud of me people, Request a fluff,Smut,or just a normal one-shot next)


	2. Lance X Shiro

Lance was just getting done with his training when shiro came in."Hey Lance can I join you?"Shiro said he was shirtless,Lances face went bright red at the sight.


End file.
